Something to laugh about
by BowTies
Summary: This is my first fic and I hope ya like it! ;) Its about the lighter side of Garden life...


SOMETHING TO LAUGH ABOUT Squall was standing in the narrow hallway just outside the elevator on the second floor hallway of the Garden. His friends, Quistis, Selphie, Irvine and Zell were all clustered around him, shuffling their feet on the glossy and highly polished floor conversing amongst them selvs...well sort of...Squall just wasn't really paying attention, his arms were crossed and his deep blue eyes would flicker from a spot on the floor just left of his left foot were a small pale blue candy wrapper lay forgotten and then back to his friends again. They were waiting for Cid who had expressed the need to show them something on the second floor that was rather important. Squall sighed softly, tossing a few misplaced strands of hair from his forehead then shifted his eyes back to the small but lively group around him. Zell was gesturing madly to Quistis, relaying forward information that probably wasn't really important and probably just plain boring. She smiled and nodded her head in fashion that suggested that she was listing just to be polite. Her liquid blue eyes caught his for a moment and she smiled softly then rolled her eyes in mute exasperation and turned back to Zell who hadn't noticed the small exchange of looks. He glanced at Selphie and couldn't help a small smile, she was extremely happy, bouncing continually from one foot to the other, arms waving around her and the biggest smile he'd seen her ware yet, was spread beautifully across her face. Irvine seemed to be having a harder time of it, he was trying to talk to her but ever time he would get close, she would bound up into the air and fling her arms around her smiling and yelling as happy as ever. Irvine would groan and pull his hat further down his noes as if it were a nervous habit, jumping aside as to avoid the wide swing of Selephies tiny hands. Selphie seemed unaware of Irvines pale attempts to attract her attention, she would just grin and wave at him then bounce and turn around only this time Irvine who had not given up yet got to close and was forced to make a great leap backwards which caused him to collide heavily with Zell knocking him forward right into Quistis who hadn't had the chance to side-step to safety. The small group tumbled heavily to the ground in a mass of tangled arms and legs and plenty of groans and even a few curses. Selphie was giggling into her hands, she had somehow managed to stop leaping on her feat to watch the funny scene before her. Squall had turned around and was standing over them a bemused expression on his usually quite and emotionless features. Zell groaned and rubbed his head looking a little dazed and squirmed under Irvine was trying to push his hat back up onto his forehead. Quistis just lay their as if resigned to the fact that she must live around a bunch of clumsy idiots. Squall shook his head and he and Selphie leaned down and grabbed Zell by the arms attempting to hall him to his feet but only got about half way when a extremely loud ripping noise cracked through the deadly quite hallway. Everyone froze Squall looked at Selphie who in turn glanced at Zell, "What was that?" She questioned still looking at Zell who simply shrugged his shoulders. Only the sound of small giggles turned their attention from Zell to Quistis who was starting to pull her self of the floor and was dusting off her uniform. A funny smile covered her face as she tried not laugh "Ummm....Zell" Quists said quietly staring him directly in the eyes as he turned around to face her. She looked away for a moment and was about to continue when Irvine suddenly gasped and began to laugh so hard he could hardly get off the floor. "Your pants" He gasped pointing out his arm at Zell "Look at your darn pants". Squall backed off and Selphie who quite didn't understand what exactly had happened yet, stood back and attempted to exam Zells pants. Zell looking nervously at Irvine and Quistis who was biting down on her lower lip, glanced down at himself and then felt the back of his bright blue shorts. In a single second his face paled and blushed all at once, an amusing colour of bright red spread up over his cheeks as his hands shot behind himself. "What happened?" Selphie questioned looking suspiciously at Zell who was backing up towards the wall but was suddenly prevented when Irvine grabbed his arms and spun him around despite his flailing protests. Squall and Selphie stood for a moment in shock until she suddenly cried out nearly at the top of her lungs, "Oh my GOD Zeeeelllll, you have a major rip in your pants!" She was giggling now as Zell tried to spin around and glare at her furiously. Squall smiled again "Those happy faces or poke dots?" he asked trying to hid his amusement as Zell who was looking almost betrayed wrenched free from Irvine's vice like grip and slammed him self up against the wall scowling at them angrily while trying to preserve whatever dignity he had left. Selphie and Irvine were laughing so hard now they could hardly get a word out, draped over each others arms and bent double. Quistis who had covered her face in her hands and was doing everything in her power to keep her self from laughing but couldn't contain it anymore. She began laughing so hard she could hardly keep standing on her two feet. Squall rolled his eyes and was about to turn away when she suddenly snorted forcing him to stop in his tracks and turn around and look at her. Quistis had gone red in the face holding up her hands over her eyes, but she just couldn't seem to stop laughing and was giggling harder then ever. Squall looked at her stupidly for a moment when she suddenly snorted again causing him to grin faintly and laugh quitly himself. Even Zell was staring at Quistis in amazement "You all right Qutisy...ya just snorted ya know that right?" He looked almost worried, but Quistis merely blushed deeper , trying to contain her giggles which caused her to snort again. Squall suddenly couldn't hold it together anymore he was suddenly laughing now himself right along with Selphie who was laughing so hard she was crying. Irvine was trying to stand up, but kept slipping over as Quistis would suddenly snort again and he would fall over clutching his stomach and laughing the hardest he's ever laughed in his life. "What the Hell is going on out here?" A familiar voice suddenly echoed throughout the hallway twinged with irration. Zell turned his face to find Zu looking at them as if she didn't recognize them. Squall laughed harder at her spoken words and was forced to turn away, Selphie couldn't speak and Irvine had summed up enough control to speak brokenly to Zu. "Umm...Zell...kinda ripped his pants..and...." But found he couldn't continue. Zu was starting to look impatient her dark eyes travailing from one person to another. Squall was just starting to get himself under control when Selphie burst out "Heeey Zu! Quitsy snorts!" and as if on cue Quistis suddenly snorted through her hands which caused Squall laugh all over again. Even Zell was smilling now with his back up against the wall. Zu looked at them as if they had all gone mad. "The headmaster will be here shortly" She said warningly, but they only laughed harder. Irvine could hardly breath, when the warning single that the elevator was moving chimed and he forced himself to his feet. "Ok guys" he gasped trying to contain his own chuckles. "Oh my God the headmaster" Zell gasped trying to get a hold of himself as an expression of horror crossed his suddenly pale features. Squall was taking deep breaths but was finding it difficult to master self control, when Quistis had simply lost it all and continued to giggle through horrified hands and snort at regular intervinuls. Selphie had calmed down some what, but found she couldn't look anyone in the face in fear of laughing all over again. Zu mean while just simply stood watching with a disbelieving expression. Taking one last deep breath Squall order everybody up against the wall next to Zell. "Good idea!" Selphie perked up launching her self next to him. Irvine nodded and couldn't help laughing "Not so draftee this way" Which caused Selephie to bite down on her lip and Quistis to snort again as she leaned against the cool wall trying to reason with her mind to calm down enough to face the headmaster. At that moment the elevator door chimed open and headmaster Cid waltz out and walked up to Zu smiling and turned to face the small group who in support was standing with their backs towards the wall for Zells sake. "Well" Said Cid in a light voice his expression rather curious, "Everyone OK?" the question was plain and he turned to Zu for a moment when nobody answered. Zu finding her self unable to explain the wild events from a moment before blushed and turned away from the headmaster with a uncertain shrug of her slender shoulders. Cid merely shrugged it off and turned back to the small line of Seeds "Well" He stated, "Shall we get cracking". It was as if Cid had knocked over the first domino, Quistis suddenly snorted, which intern caused Squall to laugh through pressed lips so the sound came out more like snort and that caused Zell to blush furiously and throw his hands behind his back. Selphie suddenly let lose her giggles and Irvine grinned broadly but truly began to laugh when Zu who had her back towards them suddenly found her self laughing so hard she was to embarrassed to turn around. Cid with one eyebrow raised shook his head and turned towards Zu but found any attempt at conversation would send her giggling. Cid smiled softly "Deep breath Zu, take a deep breath" Zu suddenly covered her hands over her mouth as snort similar to Quistis burst forth from her lips and caused the small line up of Seeds behind them to double over in their laughter. Cid rolled his eyes and began sauntering down the hallway calling out over his shoulder as he went, "When you've contained some decent composer meat me on deck" And walked away a happy hidden smile on his lips as he himself chuckled quietly to the sounds of uncontrollable laughter that encoded out behind him. THE END Thanks for reading my first submited fanfic....I hope ya liked it! Reviews would be nice but I'll leave that up to you. (Hehe, ya I know my spelling and grammer might not be the greatest...It's never been one of my strong points...) These characters are not of my own creation they belong to Squarsoft by the way.


End file.
